Um Tango em Buenos Aries - El Dia Que Me Quieras
by Leyla Poth
Summary: Atendendo a pedidos, essa é a continuação da Fic Voy a apagar la luz para pensar en ti, Não é preciso ler a primeira para entender essa continuação, mais é bom... Novamente estou usando uma musica cantada pelo Luiz Miguel só que dessa vez um tango. Resumo: Hermione vai a Buenos Aries Comemorar seu aniversario.


Um Tango em Buenos Aries - El Dia Que Me Quieras

Hermione andava por Boenos Aires em uma noite de verão em Puerto Madero, o Rio da Prata banhava sereno de um lado e a efervescência de bares e restaurantes com suas luzes brilhantes a acompanhavam do outro.

O vento jogava seu cabelo fortemente para trás dando um ar refrescante. Ela parou um pouco e recostou em na mureta a beira do rio admirando as luzes do hotel Four Season do outro lado do rio distraída.

Atrás dela um grupo animado de homens saia de um bar, ela se virou atraída pelo barulho, dentre eles ela viu um homem de cabelos negros e com um nariz que ela nunca confundiria com outro, um que ela achava morto a mais de dez anos, por um instante pensou estar delirando como de costume, imaginando vê-lo para satisfazer sua vontade de que fosse verdade, no entanto, resolveu se aproximar para ter certeza.

O homem vestia um terno preto impecável e um chapéu meio de lado na cabeça. Quando ela se aproximou, ele pareceu atraído pela sua aproximação e olhou em sua direção. Foi como se o ar tivesse parado e o tempo não existisse, ele ficou estático e puxou o chapéu para frente sem tirar os olhos dos dela. Ela suspirou.

Acaricia mi sueño (Acaricia meu sonho)

El suave murmullo(O suave murmúrio)

De tu suspirar (do seu suspirar)

Como rie la vida(Como rir da vida)

Si tus ojos negros(Se seus olhos negros)

Me quieren mirar(Querem me olha)

Snape parou na porta do bar e fitou a mulher a sua frente como se ela fosse um eco de seu passado, um fantasma perdido, ficou sem saber o que fazer, ele achou que nunca mais veria ninguém de sua antiga vida e ela estava a sua frente sorrindo para ele.

Y si es mío el amparo(E se é no amparo)

De tu risa leve (Se seu sorriso leve)

Que es como un cantar (Que é como um cantar)

Ela estava linda em seu vestido vermelho, tão mulher como ele nunca a tinha imaginado, não mais uma menina mandona. O bruxo ficou sem ação por um segundo, ele não sabia se virava as costas e corria ou se a cumprimentava. A presença dela era intimidadora, ele tinha feito tanta questão de que ninguém soubesse de seu paradeiro depois de ter saindo gravemente ferido da casa dos gritos preferindo que todos o acreditassem morto. Teve tanto trabalho para se certificar de desaparecer, mudou de nome de nacionalidade. Olha-la fez com que ele se lembrasse de coisas que ele queria esquecer.

- Snape! – ela disse meio sussurrando para ver se ele respondia ou se desmaterializava em mais um de seus tantos delírio.

Ella aquieta mi herida(Ele acalma minha ferida)

Todo todo se olvida (Tudo, tudo fica esquecido)

Tinha anos que não ouvia seu próprio nome, ele arregalou os olhos e pegou a mão da bruxa a puxando para longe do bar, a levando para a ponte de Puente de la Mujer que passa por cima do rio.

Sobre o Rio da Prata longe do ouvidos de estranhos ele respondeu:

- José Severo ao seu dispor, Snape morreu há mais de dez anos, por favor. – ele disse suavemente, de uma forma que ela nunca imaginou ouvi-lo falar - Não quero que ninguém saiba quem eu sou, quem eu era.- acrescentou - Tenho uma vida nova aqui, sou apenas um intelectual aposentado que vive de antigos rendimentos. É tudo que sabem de mim. Todos acham que sou argentino que morei fora muitos anos e vim envelhecer na minha terra natal, não posso perder isso, não conte para ninguém que me achou, eu gosto de como vivo. – Disse um pouco temeroso de que seu segredo estava em perigo.

Hermione ficou de boca aberta olhando para ele, pouco ela registrou do que ele disse em seu estado de graça. Vê-lo era seu sonho vivo em sua frente, ela percebeu que tremia e teve que se segurar no braço do bruxo por temer que suas pernas não a segurassem, sua voz não saia, com dificuldade ela disse.

- Você está vivo? Meu Merlin! Eu sonhei com você pelos últimos dez anos... Eu nem sei o que dizer. – Assim que acabou de falar percebeu a bobagem que tinha feito, mas já era tarde, virou o rosto para cima para encara-lo muito enrubescida e já ia se desculpar parando em silencio quando viu a incredulidade no rosto do homem.

– Você sonhou comigo? Senhorita Granger, Por quê?

Ela não sabia o que responder sem se revelar demais, tentou pensar e começou a gaguejar antes que o silencio se tornasse constrangedor. - Por que eu...

Ela engasgou e olhou para o rio seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, ela tinha medo de falar e vergonha dele saber sobre isso. Severo sorriu e reconheceu os sinais que ela estava dando, mesmo que ele achasse inacreditável resolveu averiguar.

- Senhorita Granger que tipo de sonho você teve comigo?

Ela se virou de volta para ele uma lagrima solitária em seu rosto, não completou a frase, só ficou olhando para os olhos negros que ela tanto queria ver, que ela tanto sonhou, ficou parada assolada por seus sentimentos.

Ele ficou meio desconcertado com a possibilidade de que ela o quisesse. Sentiu uma excitação passar pelo seu corpo e pensou que talvez, ser achado, não seria tão ruim.

Com um meio sorriso que Hermione achou terrivelmente sexy ele levou à mão a lapela e tirou uma rosa e a ofereceu.

El día que me quieras(O dia em que você me queira)

La rosa que engalana (A rosa que enfeita)

Se vestirá de fiesta (Se vestirá de festa)

Con su mejor color (com sua melhor cor)

Hermione sorriu, pegou a rosa e a levou aos lábios. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele. O bruxo mantinha uma expressão leve. E como se a ideia lhe tivesse ocorrido naquele momento a abraçou. Hermione tremeu da cabeça aos pés o que foi registrado pelo bruxo com um consentimento.

O vento tocou um sino de vento em algum lugar arrancando Hermione do seu torpor, fazendo com que ela tomasse coragem de se declarar. E com um suspiro vencido falou de uma vez.

- Eu sonhava que você era meu e eu era sua, que você me amava... Eu sei que é impossível, mas eu sempre sonhei... Desde meus quinze anos.

Y al viento la campanas(E o sinos dos ventos)

Dirán que ya eres mío (dirão que você já é minha)

Y locas las fontanas (E loucas as nascentes)

Se contarán su amo (contarão seu amor)

Ele a apertou mais contra o peito. – Eu nunca imaginei, nunca pensei. – Ele respondeu estava sem palavras ao mesmo tempo em que a ideia dela o querer era deliciosa, um presente que a vida estava lhe oferecendo, e lógico que ele não a amava, mas a possibilidade de ser amado era inebriante demais, depois de tantos anos, ele estava livre e disposto a se entregar a um sentimento.

- Senhorita Granger você está sozinha aqui. – Ele perguntou como um jeito para descobrir se ela tinha algum compromisso, ele não queria ter esperanças em relação a ela para depois saber que ela estava com o Wesley ou outro homem qualquer, ele não ia ser um divertimento de ferias, ele tinha muito a perder, inclusive sua vida secreta.

- Eu estou sozinha, eu sou sozinha na verdade, meus amigos estão todos casados, e eu não quero ser um estorvo já que sou solteira. Todos os anos eu viajo para comemorar meu aniversario, gosto de fazer isso sempre sozinha, por que... – parou de falar quando percebeu que ia completar falando que sempre fazia isso para imaginar que ele estava com ela.

Severo sorriu e a puxou para um beijo que começou suave e inebriante, seus lábios tocaram os dela vagarosamente como asas de borboleta, sentindo que ela reagia quando devolveu o beijo e se chegou mais próximo, ele passou a ponta da língua na costura dos lábios da bruxa, ela se abriu para ele que com um gemido ele explorando cada centímetro da boca da mulher, sentindo seu gosto doce. Hermione sorriu contra a boca de Severo e se entregou a beija-lo totalmente, tocando a língua dele com a sua. O Calor que ambos sentiram fez com que seus corpos se unissem mais, a perna de Severo buscou o meio das coxas dela e ela deu passagem deixando que ele a seduzisse a maior entrega, suas mãos o envolveram tocando a nuca do bruxo buscando seus cabelos que estava para fora do chapéu, ele estremeceu e esfregou a perna mais fortemente contra ela, num convite de seu corpo para a intimidade.

La noche que me quieras(A noite em que me queiras)

Desde el azul del cielo (desde o azul do céu)

Las estrellas celosas (As estrelas ciumentas)

Nos mirarán pasar (nos olharão passa)

Todas as estrelas do céu que brilhavam aquela noite eram pouco perto do que Hermione estava sentindo. Elas, na verdade, estavam com inveja do brilho dos olhos da bruxa quando Severo quebrou o beijo e olhou para ela.

- Hermione... – Ele disse meio embargado pelas suas emoções. Alguma coisa dentro dele se quebrou, como se todos os anos de sentimentos bloqueados dentro de sua alma tivesse explodido, como se um misterioso bloqueio fosse retirado e ele tremendo, voltou para os lábios dela, se permitindo, sentindo, se perdendo ou se achando ele nunca saberia ao certo. Um arrepio passou pelos pêlos de sua nuca. E ele soube que ela era sua e ele iria ser seu para sempre.

Y un rayo misterioso(E um raio misterioso)

Hará nido en tu pelo(fará um ninho em seus cabelos)

Luciérnaga curiosa (Vagalume curioso)

Que verá que eres (que verá que você é)

Mi consuelo. (meu consolo)


End file.
